


my youth is yours;

by Arikitoka



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: (most of the characters listed are only mentioned in early chapters and will appear later), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, Shenanigans, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arikitoka/pseuds/Arikitoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Sorey’s number one favorite accomplice can be really flattering, on the other hand, it does have a bitter taste to it. Especially when Mikleo has to learn from time to time that Sorey’s ideas never fail to get them into trouble.</p><p>However, the only thing troubling Mikleo is his tricky situation, since every time Sorey’s with him, he feels like falling in love, even more, is impossible. Sorey never disappoints to prove him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. we'll be fireproof;

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the first fanfiction I have ever posted anywhere. My native language isn’t English (I’m still more or less learning) and I don’t have anyone to Beta read my Fanfictions, so please be patient with me! (My punctuation probably sucks so bad lmao) Of course, I’ll be really grateful for any critics that help me improve not only my English, but also my writing style!
> 
> I’ve been working on this fanfiction for a really long time now. The first draft of chapter one has been in my notes for months now. I’ve rewritten almost everything by now :’D However, now I’m posting it before I can change it even more haha
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> //Fanfiction and Chapter title from YOUTH by Troye Sivan
> 
> EDIT: I totally forgot to change a small part of the storyline yesterday. Instead of Lailah, the mastermind of their plan is Edna now. If I forgot to change some things (or a part doesn't make sense now because i forgot to change the names or something) please leave me a message and I'll change that part :D

t was one of those evenings again. Mikleo was bored half to death and questioned whether he should watch another episode of that Anime he started yesterday or if he should browse through tumblr again.

He looked down onto the phone in his hand, pressed the home button and gazed at the illuminated screen. 4 numbers filled the upper part of the screen.

00:48

**CLICK**

Mikleo tore his attention from his screen and looked towards the noises’ source.

“Hello, beautiful! What are you doing on a great evening like this?”

Mikleo locked gazes with a pair of forest-green eyes. The owner of those intense eyes kneeled on his windowsill, eyeing his opposite through the opened sash window with a big smirk on the face.

“It’s almost 1 AM, Sorey… And I’m doing really important things, so please don’t disturb me,” Mikleo gave him a really unimpressed face, despite the fact that Sorey managed to get to his window on the second floor of the house. _Again…_

“Oh, Mikleo, you hurt me! But if I’m not mistaken, you aren’t doing anything at the moment, am I right?” another smirk flashed across the boy’s face.

“No, you aren’t.”

The brown haired boy snickered when he slipped through the window into his best friend’s room.

“So I was mistaken, when I thought, I saw you starring on your phone, bored half to death, deciding whether you should open your tumblr app – for the thousandths time today – or go for another Video marathon on YouTube?”

Mikleo’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance, as he got no other opportunities than play into the other’s hand.  
“What do you want, Sorey?”

“I want you to be my accomplice.”

One sentence, this one god damn sentence Mikleo had wished to never hear again. But oh boy, how Mikleo’s heartbeat speed up. His hands started shaking with excitement by the thought only, nevertheless trying his hardest to conceal those small hints of anticipation.

“Jeez, Sorey. For the love of god, no.”

 _What are you planning now? Why did you choose me as your accomplice?_ was what he actually wanted to say.

“Why not?”, his green-eyed friend pouted. Gliding onto the wooden floor and leaning against his table, his chocolate brown bangs falling into his face.

_Aren’t we dramatic today, huh?_

A few seconds later he lifted his head and those godforsaken green hues staring right into his own eyes. One day those exact eyes will be the cause of Mikleo’s loose of sanity.

Mikleo couldn’t take his eyes off Sorey’s gorgeous silhouette. Loving, but at the same time, desperate were the emotions one would be able to read off of his purple eyes. Something that may or may not happen to be unnoticed by his best friend.

Mikleo sometimes asks himself whether or not he was easy to read.

Reading Sorey felt like reading a book for children sometimes, but than there are times where it felt as if he was trying to read a book in a foreign and unknown language. Leaving Mikleo hopelessly lost. Despite that he was never tired of trying his best to encrypt this oh so familiar mystery known by the name of Sorey.

It made him interesting and irresistible.

There was this painful force that urges Mikleo to be close to Sorey. He wants to feel the others skin, his proximity, his touch. He wants to experience what it’s like to feel lips pressed against each other, fingers tangled into chocolate locks.

Mikleo’s gaze was still lingering upon the other boy.

“I vividly remember the last time you asked me for something like that,” Mikleo remarks with a cocky smile.

“It ended with me having to explain your gramps why you were arrested while only wearing your boxer shorts, _'dripping_ wet’, because you thought it would be fun to swim at 3am…” True Story and Moral of the experience: Never sneak into the city pool at 3 am and decide to have a really loud water fight. It’ll only put the cops onto you.

He emphasized the 'dripping wet’ part on purpose. Let the words linger on his tongue, before he continued. But not before biting down on his lower lip, as he tried to stop a smile curling up his lips.

“I admit, that plan was stupid. But admit, it was really fun! After all, you were there too,” an excited glint crossed his eyes, “But this time, everything’s different!”

_How reassuring…_

“I doubt that.”

At this rate, Mikleo was sure he would be giving in to Sorey’s request really soon, because if there was one thing Mikleo was really weak for, it would be the excited gleam in his best friends eyes. They were literally sparkling from excitement and Mikleo couldn’t help but compare this sight to a forest full of little fireflies on a warm summer night.

_You sure know how to drive me crazy, don’t you…_

“Please, Mikleo?” those sparkling, big, vibrant green eyes now stared at him. Mikleo only now realized that Sorey crawled from his place on the floor almost to the place where he sat on the bed.

“No.” _Try to be stoic, Mikleo._

“Pretty please?” he now added a god damn pout to his puppy like pleading face as he placed his hands on each side of Mikleo’s knees. Pushing himself further up so that their faces were almost on the same level.

And Mikleo had to admit, he was absolutely, completely lost and absorbed by the young man in front of him.

He couldn’t help but admire the way his chocolate colored hair fell in his best friend’s face or how his bangs framed his slightly tanned skin. With this close proximity, Mikleo could even make out a few light freckles on the other’s face.

“Okay, what is it?” Mikleo shook his head a little, just as if to shake himself out of a daydream.

Slowly retreating, so he can increase the proximity between their faces. Which was really unnecessary, because Sorey jumped up the second those words left Mikleo’s lips and underlined his victory by throwing his fist in the air.

“Look, there’s someone deserving to be played a prank on,” the smirk from before was replaced with a mischief almost evil smile.

“And who is that someone?” Mikleo tried to make his voice sound as skeptical as possible. In the end, he’s still the one, who had to reassure that Sorey won’t get himself killed with his stupid pranks.

“Zaveid!”

“You plan on pranking one of our closest friends?” Mikleo asked surprised

“He deserves it.”

“I won’t deny that he deserves it, but why now?”

“I haven’t played a prank on him in a while, but today an occurrence took place, that made me think it’s about time I finally play this long postponed prank on Zaveid.”

“You should get more specific, or else I’m not going to help.”

“So, you know about all the times Zaveid _'flirts'_ with Edna and Lailah, I think he crossed a line today. And Edna got mad,” The way Sorey chose his words he didn’t plan on telling him, how exactly Zaveid crossed the line. Honestly, he was probably better off not knowing.

“So mad, she threatened that she’ll burn his whole Hentai manga collection. She would never pull something like that off though."

“It's not the first time one of the girls threatened him with consequences, but in the end nothing ever happened. But that’s my point,” Sorey sighed. If Edna wouldn’t turn words into deeds, Sorey would do it in her place.

“Zaveid needs to learn, that rude behavior like that, won’t do any good. Especially not between friends.”

A dramatic silence filled the room before Sorey spoke up again.

“So I took it upon me to burn his Hentai manga collection.”

He should have seen it coming.

After a really long break and exchange of looks, Mikleo sighed and said: “This is just plain stupidity.”

Sorey’s proud face faltered and twisted into a disappointed expression.

“No, Edna is a genius!” he exclaimed, “I should ask her more often for genius prank ideas.”

“That’s not even a prank anymore, that’s damaging someone else’s property.”

“We’re talking about Hentai manga, though…”

“But still, can’t you at least… Bury them or something?” Mikleo asked. As he slowly saw Sorey’s grimace turn into an enthusiastic smile, he internally facepalmed himself.

“That’s great! You got a deal! If you help me, I’ll bury his Hentai Mangas instead of burning them!”

_Great job, Mikleo…_

“Okay, alright, I’ll help you,” Mikleo groaned.

“Splendid! I’m delighted, my prince. I, your humble knight, will guide you on our noble mission.”

Sorey flashed him an endearing smile, and as if that wasn’t enough. But no, he also had the guts to wink at Mikleo. That small gesture let the white-haired’s whole body set on fire and if his face was dusted with a small blush before, his face must be colored in a bright red by now.

“I doubt that you can call 'burying Hentai Manga’ a noble mission,” he snapped at his best friend.

“How cruel, you’re underestimating the the classical literature of medieval porn Manga.”

“Jeez, just shut up already.”

* * *

 

Mikleo’s hand was buried into the hem of Sorey’s leather jacket as he followed his best friend through the pitch black night. They were sneaking through bushes into the garden of Zaveid’s house. From there they would try to get through a slim window on the down site of the house into the basement. Since Zaveid’s room is in the basement, Mikleo shouldn’t be afraid of being caught. Sorey told him on the drive to Zaveid’s home that the victim itself was on a party and wouldn’t be back until 3 am.

It wasn’t a particularly cold night since it was summer, but nonetheless, cold sweat was running down Mikleo’s spine. He’s always been kind of the scaredy cat and wasn’t really fond of the idea that they would need to somehow bury Zaveid’s dirty Mangas in the god damn forest that was 5 minutes from his house at probably 2 am.

_Why do I always get persuaded to do stupid ideas like this…_

He was cut from his line of thoughts as the man in front of abruptly stopped his motions, Mikleo startled from the sudden stop stumbled right into the back of his friend.

“Lucky us! Look over there.”

He pointed at the back of the house where Mikleo could make out a small illuminated rectangle. As he squinted a little he could make out that the window was slightly opened.

“Wow, Zaveid is even more stupid than I thought,” Mikleo mumbled.

Who would let their windows wide open at night like this, except for Zaveid of course?

_He’s making it even more easy for us… Good thing, that I don’t have to pick locks again._

“C'mon, let’s go!”

Sorey grabbed Mikleo’s wrist as he slowly sneaked up to the facade of the house. Mikleo could feel the warmth of the brunette’s hand around his wrist.

They crawled closer to the small window. “It looks like we’ll be able to fit through that window,” Sorey whispered.

He loosened his grip around Mikleo’s wrist and the white-haired boy almost felt sad when the warmth on his arm slowly disappeared. Instead, the brown-haired boy now used both his hands to hold the window wider open.

“Ladies first~” Sorey purred. Which earned a growl from Mikleo.

“Haha, really funny, Sorey…” Mikleo said, before punching Sorey harshly into his side. He kneeled down onto the ground and turned his face towards Sorey before he swung his body through the small window.

Because of his slender form Mikleo had no problems fitting through the small space. A light thud was Sorey’s reassurance that Mikleo got safely into the house before copying his best friend’s movements.

Though unfortunately, Sorey had no such lean figure as Mikleo did. Fitting through the window was a little bit more difficult for him. Which is the reason why Sorey landed a bit ungracefully with a louder thud on the floor.

A quiet 'ouch…’ was everything he could mumble before he was shushed by his white-haired companion. Nevertheless, Mikleo held out a hand for Sorey to help him up. That gesture earned him a grateful smirk from his best friend. Back and steady on his feet, Sorey motioned Mikleo to follow him.

The two boys were creeping down the hallway, past the staircase that connected the basement with the rest of the house.

Suddenly there were sounds from above the stairs. With a horrible creak the door at the end of the stairway opened and yellowish light illuminated the dark stairs.

“I’m only going to get some milk from downstairs,” a female voice said. Probably Zaveid’s mother.

Before Mikleo could react he felt himself being dragged into a small, dark room and pressed into the wall next to the entrance. His back was squeezed against Sorey’s chest, the other’s arm around Mikleo’s waist held the two tight together. Mikleo prayed that the situation doesn’t turn out like a “boner not now” situation, since that would make the whole deal with their friendship even more awkward and complicated than it already was.

The woman went in the direction from where Sorey and Mikleo came. After a few more minutes the woman was returning upstairs.

Sorey slowly released the grip around Mikleo’s mouth.

“Wow, that was close,” he whispered into Mikleo’s ear.

“It really wasn’t, you drama queen,” Mikleo mumbled. He intended to add that it hadn’t been necessary to hold his mouth shut all the time, but the memory of having Sorey’s body so close to his own, made him forget about his cheeky comment.

Instead, he decided to whisper: “Who even picks up milk from the basement at 1 AM?”

To which Sorey just shrugged.

Only now Mikleo realized the close proximity, they were still in. Immediately he took two steps away from Sorey and turned his head in a direction that was hopefully not visible to the other boy. Mikleo wanted to clutch his face to hide the blush, he couldn’t be sure, was even visible in the darkness. Clutching his hands and refraining from burying his face in it, Mikleo thought about what a great tease material this situation would have delivered, if Sorey would be more self-aware.

They slowly and quietly left the dark room and walked into the direction of Zaveid’s room.

Mikleo thanked god, Jesus or whatever almighty power was up there that Zaveid’s room was in the basement.

They entered the room and quietly closed the door. After a few moments searching in his pockets, Sorey found his phone and turned on the flashlight. The white light of the phone’s flashlight enlightened the dark room in a creepy and horror-movie-like way.

Mikleo could feel his body reaching for the hem of Sorey’s hoodie that appeared underneath the hem of the leather jacket’s sleeve. When his fingers finally came in contact with the soft fabric, he thought to see a small smile creeping onto the brunette’s face.

“Let’s start digging for Zaveid’s dirty secrets,” Sorey said chuckling. Mikleo always thought that Sorey’s chuckle was adorable, but this time, he couldn’t help but think it sounded a bit evil.

They walked to a place next to Zaveid’s where the wood planks were a bit loose. Sorey got down on his knees and instead of holding on to them hem of the hoodie’s sleeve, Mikleo’s hand wandered to the colder fabric of leather on Sorey’s shoulder. From there, his hand found the way to the cloth hood draped over the leather jacket’s collar, in which he buried his hand.

Sorey raised the planks in the quietest way possible. In Mikleo’s eyes, or rather ears, not quietly enough.

And there, underneath the floor were now five boxes in sight. Directing the flashlight’s shine at the boxes confirmed that these were indeed full of the 18+ rated good.

“Naughty,” Sorey whistled.

“How did you even know where Zaveid hides his dirt?” Mikleo’s voice sounded more taunting than he intended it to sound.

“Oho, maybe it was a mistake after all… To take you with me,” his gaze now back on his best friend, “Your poor innocent eyes, Mikleo.”

“As if I haven’t seen the most disturbing shit already.” _Being friend’s with you and Zaveid, that is._

“Are you challenging me?”

Mikleo frowned at the shit-eating grin that was directed at him.

 _At second thought…_ “N-no, never mind!”

Sorey responded with a satisfied hum and directed his attention back to the content of the hidden place under the planks. One box after another now left their sheltered hideout.

“We should take the boxes with us. I think Zaveid would be even madder if his precious Mangas would get full of dirt.”

“They already are full of dirt,” Mikleo said with a smirk. With the hand still buried in the hood’s fabric on Sorey’s shoulder, he could feel Sorey shaking from quiet laughter.

There are four big boxes they had to get to Sorey’s car. Both boys took one each of them and made their way back to the window from where they came.

Apparently, when Zaveid’s mom had come down to grab milk from the basement, she had closed the window. Luckily, that wasn’t a problem because the window was easy to open.

They soon realized that the real problem was getting the boxes through the small window.

“It’s ironic how we can fit through there but the boxes can’t,” Sorey said. This time, his voice was earnest.

“What should we do?” Mikleo asked.

“We have quite a few possibilities,” Sorey but his box carefully on the ground, “First, we go back through the back door.”

Sorey didn’t even have to say what the problem with going through the basement’s door was. It was always locked and that meant they would have to either pick the lock or search for a key in the basement.

“Second, we put them back and give up.”

As if Sorey would ever do something like that.

“Or third, you will go back to my car and grab the plastic bags from the backseat, while I get the remaining boxes from Zaveid’s room and we will repack the Mangas into the plastic bags.”

Mikleo groaned. That meant he had to go to Sorey’s car **alone** and of course, walk all the way back again to Zaveid’s house.

“Mikleo, please!”

After a really short moment: “Okay, I will do it.”

“But be sure you grabbed the other boxes before I come back. I won’t wait out there more than necessary.”

“You’re the best, Mikleo!”

When Mikleo attempted to climb through the window, he felt a pair of hands resting on is waist helping him being steady while grabbing the windows edge and pulling himself through the gab.

He hated how Sorey’s hands felt so right and in place when holding his waist.

He would love to take Sorey’s flashlight with him, but he knew it wasn’t a good idea since the light would be easily seen from any of the house’s windows that face to the small forest.

Back in the garden, he ran quietly towards the trees where they came from. Zaveid’s house was right next to the huge forest in which they want to bury his precious collection of smutty Manga and it was easy to get from a stony side-path through a small forest to Zaveid’s house.

Of course, Sorey had insisted that they would go further into the forest for burying the Hentai Mangas, but for Mikleo the scary atmosphere of the smaller part of the forest was already enough.

With a fast and hopefully still partly quite walk he stepped through the forest. Occasional strange noises made him almost shit his pants, but it was never more than the wind that made the trees rustle or a small animal that made some squeaky sound. But of course, it scared the shit out of Mikleo nonetheless.

He reached the car, _finally_. However, Mikleo forget

“There they are!” And Mikleo grabbed the plastic back’s from the back seats.

* * *

 

When they finally got back to the car, plastic bags full of Zaveid’s Mangas, there was a huge triumphant smile on Sorey’s face.

They got into the car and threw the bags (carefully) onto the back seats. However, before throwing on the car, Sorey warped his arms around Mikleo. He felt his face being pushed near Sorey’s neck, before relaxing in his best friend’s arms. Wrapping his arms around Sorey’s torso before resting on his shoulders, Mikleo pushed his face further into the other’s shoulder, being intoxicated by Sorey’s presence.

“We’re so badass,” Sorey said with a snicker. His one hand rested on the small of the white-haired’s back, while the other caressed the tips of Mikleo’s hair that fell into his nape.

If Mikleo wouldn’t have known better he would have thought about how this gesture wasn’t purely platonic anymore. But that’s so Sorey, it wasn’t anything Mikleo dared to interpret more into.

After a few moments, their arms loosened and Sorey started the engine.

* * *

 

Walking through the local, scary as fuck forest at almost 3 AM to bury your friend’s entire Hentai Manga collection was definitely nothing that stood on Mikleo’s bucket list.

And still, here he was, doing exactly that.

Sorey finally had found a spot that would be easy to recognize. Just to be safe, they wanted to choose a place they would be able to find again.

While Mikleo sat down on a huge tree stump, he held the flashlight into Sorey’s direction who started shoveling a pit for the Mangas to rest in.

Mikleo had to admit, this sight was definitely worth being dragged into this shit.

By now Sorey already stripped out of his leather jacket and hoodie, now only dressed in a dark gray tank top and his tight black jeans. Mikleo tried to not stare too much, which was definitely impossible. Those god damn arm muscles made it clearly impossible.

Sorey buried the shovel into the ground again, but instead of heaving more dirt from the ground, he leaned onto the shovel’s handle. He whipped fresh sweat from his forehead before glancing at Mikleo and of course catching the white-haired boy staring.

“Enjoying the sight?” Sorey asked, clearly amused. Mikleo felt blood rushing into his face. _Being caught and called out like that is really embarrassing…_

Mikleo let out a sarcastic laugh, which sounded more insecure than he had intended.

“Yeah, I really can’t get enough of watching you all sweaty and—” his voice broke. That was definitely not how he expected it to sound.

“Oh, fuck,” Mikleo cursed under his breath, “Shit, that definitely came out wrong.”

Sorey snorted, “It’s okay. I mean, I was the one being unfair.”

Mikleo didn’t know exactly what the last part was referring to, but he just dropped the topic. Still feeling the warmth of his blush spreading all over his face.

After a few more minutes, maybe 5 or maybe 10 minutes, Sorey said: “The pit is deep enough.”

So they put the plastic bags carefully into the ground before Sorey closed the pit again.

Mikleo handed Sorey the boy’s hoodie and leather jacket. Instead of throwing the hoodie over again he just took the sleeves and knotted them casually around his hip. Which looked ridiculously hot in Mikleo’s eyes. Before being caught staring again, though he directed his gaze to the way they came from.

* * *

 

Sorey’s car stopped right in front of Mikleo’s house.

“I’m gonna jump right into bed,” Mikleo mumbled, fatigue written all over his face.

He felt a hand lingering on his back right before its owner said: “Sweet dreams then, sleepyhead.”

Then the hand gave him a pat, motioning for him to get out.

On the porch of his house, praying that his mother wasn’t awake, he searched for his key.

“Hey, Mikleo!” Mikleo turned around. Sorey had turned his car and stood now with still roaring engine on the other side of the street, the window of his old car pulled down, “Today was fun.”

Mikleo felt something in his chest pull together when he looked at Sorey genuinely smiling at him like that.

He turned around since he felt a blush spreading across his cheekbones again, “Get your reckless ass back home, before you get in a car accident or some shit,” he slurred groggily.

“See you tomorrow, grumpy cat!” Sorey said while laughing at the same time. He gave Mikleo a small wave before he stepped on the gas pedal.

“It’s already tomorrow,” Mikleo mumbled, shaking his head about his stupid, beautiful, stupidly beautiful best friend.


	2. feet first don't fall;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story about why Mikleo had to call Sorey's gramps and explain why he got arrested for sneaking into the city's swimming pool at 3 AM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> First of all, thank you for all the comments and kudos! I'm really grateful for every single reader ;w;
> 
> I was kind of inspired by a few canon things that happened in the Tales of Zestiria game and in other canon media, though it might be a little bit OOC...
> 
> By the way, I deleted the “Eventual Smut” Tag for now, because I planned out how I wanted to continue the story and for now I don’t plan on writing smut in this story. Maybe I’ll write a Oneshot for this series later, though.

After the whole escapade with burying Zaveid’s manga collection, Mikleo tiredly sunk down onto his mattress. It has always been really hard to keep up with Sorey and his crazy ideas. Even though he was really wasted Mikleo didn’t feel like sleeping yet. That’s why Mikleo searched for his phone. For the second time today Mikleo’s gaze fixed on the clock on the top half of his illuminated device.

4:47

The moment Mikleo was about to unlock his phone, the last letter of the number changed.

4:48

_Wow, how ironic…_

To think that his best friend dragged him through so much shit in just 4 hours was unbelievable.

Mikleo plugged his earphones in and set his music player on shuffle. Playing was one of Mikleo’s absolute all-time favorite songs by his favorite artist. It was not only the incredibly beautiful voice of the singer and the nice beat and catchy melody. Mainly the lyrics always managed to catch his attention.

He couldn’t help but feel related to this song every time he would hear it. Memories playing before his eyes and feeling nostalgic and relaxed.

As the music continued playing he indulged in reminiscence.

There’s this one night, he hadn’t thought about in a while. It has always been on the back of his mind. He even reminded Sorey of the incident not so long ago. And still, only now the music played softly in the background to his thoughts, memories of that day were triggered.

It had been a rather warm evening not so many months ago when it was still December.

Sorey had one of his genius ideas again and sneaked into Mikleo’s room.

“Will you be my accomplice?”, was what he had asked.

Of course, Mikleo agreed. How could he not? In the end, Sorey always wins, that’s simply how Mikleo’s world works.

Today, Mikleo would call himself stupid for agreeing so easily. Because the plan Sorey had thought of, was more than insanity. Sorey had been out of his mind that day, or at least Mikleo is sure he had been. Because no decent human being would come up with an idea as totally absurd and insane like that. Or at least, that’s what Mikleo thought before he heard of Sorey’s latest brilliant idea “burning Zaveid’s Hentai manga collection”.

Okay, so Mikleo really wasn’t fond of Sorey’s spontaneous plans that mostly included:

  * stuff that’s not quite legal
  * things you can get in trouble for
  * it’s definitely dangerous and you will probably not get away without any bruises



And the idea Sorey had been talking about that day, was quite illegal, dangerous, they did get hurt and got into trouble.

“We should go swimming,” had been what he said. “It will be fun”, he had said.

And that’s the story how Sorey persuaded Mikleo to snug into the city pool.

* * *

The little town Mikleo and Sorey live in is warm, no matter the season.

So when Sorey suggested going swimming, Mikleo actually had nothing against the idea.

“Sounds good”, Mikleo answered his best friend who made himself comfortable on Mikleo’s bed again. And from Mikleo’s place on the floor he could even make out a dorky grin on Sorey’s lips.

“But how are we supposed to get to the swimming pool?”

“You know, I have my ways,” Sorey said.

* * *

 

The drive to the swimming pool was short and easy. Although Mikleo tried to ask the brunette a few times about his plan, Sorey didn’t spill even the tiniest of detail.

Finally arriving in the parking lot, Sorey turned off the engine and left the car, followed by Mikleo.

“How do you expect to get through unseen by the surveillance cameras?”

The swimming pool used to be a really popular victim of vandalism. Mikleo wasn’t sure whether or not it was a really morally right decision to install cameras in a public swimming pool, but rumor has it that the vandalism stopped. Of course before today.

Mikleo sighed, at least Sorey's plan didn't include destroy things. Breaking in isn’t much better, though.

While leaning against the cars side, Mikleo watched Sorey opening the car’s trunk. He grabbed a few things and a few second later he held those objects into Mikleo’s direction. The white haired boy couldn’t help but laugh out loud.

In Sorey’s hands, he held two masks and two spray cans of party strings.

“And what are we supposed to do with these,” Mikleo breathed out between loud laughs.

“We are gonna free the swimming pool from surveillance," Sorey’s face was plastered with a huge smirk.

“Gosh, you’re stupid, Sorey,” Mikleo mumbled.

“But you are still gonna roll with it, right?”

“Of course.”

As a response, Sorey handed him one of the masks Mikleo examined the mask and then groaned.

“This is not supposed to cover anything up, is it?”

“The cops will know with or without mask who we are. It really doesn’t matter,” Sorey shrugged.

He’s quite happy that one of his friends’ father is working as the head of the cops. Although they will get in trouble for this, it won’t have huge consequences. _Hopefully..._

“C'mon, put on your mask!” Sorey was _way_ too excited. But of course, Mikleo put on the mask.

He struggled for a few minutes what part of the leather mask had to be put on what part of his face.

When he finished putting the mask on, Sorey whistled, “You look almost exactly like him!”

The mask consisted of a huge part cover the lower section of his face, on which was a huge mouth drawn, connected to the jawline were two metal valves and the right eye was covered with an eyepatch.

“Geez, you are so full of shit…”

“Wait until you see my badass mask!”

Sorey put a gas mask on which covered also only the lower part of his face.

“Let’s get goin—” Sorey’s voice sounded muffled through the mask and threw one of spray cans. Mikleo struggled but actually managed to catch the can.

“I’ll get the camera on the back, you wait here for me—” The last part kind of sounded like a question, Mikleo nodded.

It really took Sorey a while to take out the camera on the back.  
Being alone in the dark for so long was quite unsettling for Mikleo. To get something to do, in order to forget being alone in the dark for such a long time, Mikleo considered to take the main entrance camera out himself.

The camera was attached to the wall on the right side of the ticket booth. Since Mikleo came from the right side the camera currently had it’s lens turned away from Mikleo. He sneaked closer to the edge of the wall, already shaking the spray can.

Suddenly a hand grabbed his wrist which lead to Mikleo letting out a scared shriek.

Before Mikleo could turn around a voice said: “Stop, let me do this myself.” _Sorey…_

“If you intended to take them out yourself why did you give me this stupid mask and the shitty spray can.”

“I actually planned to let you help me, but it I just realized I didn’t want you to be seen on the surveillance footage. If we might get in trouble, they won’t have any evidence that you were involved,” Sorey shrugged.

“At least not when they don’t catch us on the swimming pool’s property, that is.” _It’s not like they won’t suspect me, even without the footage…_ Mikleo thought but didn’t argue about this point aloud. It would save them time, they would waste with bickering otherwise.

“Of course, they won’t,” Sorey laughed.

“You’re an idiot…”, Mikleo said, “If I would have been afraid to get into trouble, I wouldn’t have agreed in the first place.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t spare you the trouble.”

_He’s got a point there…_

Sorey softly pulled Mikleo back from the wall’s edge and stepped in front of the camera. Before spraying the disgusting spray string mixture – which was purple, judging from the can’s color design – he held up his hand in a peace sign right in front of the lens. Not even a few seconds later he sprayed the content of the can all over the camera.

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

They stepped in front of a metal grid gate which blocked the way to the ticket booth.

“We can climb over that thing,” Sorey suggested, his voice was already sounding skeptical, though.

Mikleo sighed because he knew exactly what Sorey was thinking. He was considering whether it was an intelligent idea to let Mikleo pick the lock or if that might get him into trouble in case they got caught.

“What’s wrong with you today,” Mikleo pulled the mask down in order to speak freely again. Then he slammed his hand against the gate.

“Why did you even invited me to tag along, when you’re now acting all heroic n’ stuff,” Mikleo drew his eyebrows together.

“Hey now, Mikleo, calm down!”

“When I got to the camera in the back, I just thought about how I didn’t want you to get in trouble or get hurt!”

“Get over yourself!”

“Huh?”

Mikleo clasped a hand over his mouth.

“Shit, that came out more eager than expected,” he rambled.

“What I mean is, that I won’t back down now. You asked whether I wanted to tag along and I agreed.”

“I just can’t stand it, when you’re doing _this_ ,” he gestured between the two of them, trying to emphasize what he couldn’t describe with words at that moment, “I want you to treat me as an equal.”

He couldn’t quite pinpoint what _'this’_ was. Mikleo sometimes felt like Sorey tries to stop him from doing things he himself wouldn’t even have second guesses while doing.

When Mikleo had said the last part, Sorey’s eyes had widened.

“I’m sorry, I was being selfish,” he said while scratching his neck awkwardly. A questioning look crossed Mikleo’s face but he didn’t dig further. Instead, when Sorey held his hand up, Mikleo answered by copying the movement and bumping their fists together. At that, a huge smile crossed Sorey’s face.

“Now gimme some peace and lemme pick this lock.”

After a few minutes, Mikleo picked it open. He just needed a mere hairpin, which he usually wore at night. Although Sorey always says that his hair looks adorable in the morning, Mikleo suffers from a bad case of bedhead. In order to keep his hair at least a little bit in check, he pins his fringe in place.

“Got it!” Mikleo exclaimed rather euphoric.

“Than—”

“Ah, nope! Don’t thank me,” Mikleo said while crossing his arms, “You don’t have to thank me for things I do at my own free will.”

“Pffft, stupid.”

The brunette laughed and bumped his elbow against Mikleo’s shoulder to which his best friend answered with a tickle attack to Sorey’s side. It almost developed into a full-fledged tickle fight, but Mikleo managed to remind his best friend that it wasn’t the right time.

“I still want to go swimming, c'mon!”

When they crossed the ticket booth, Mikleo saw a small motion from the corner of his eyes. If he wasn’t mistaken, Sorey actually put down a ten dollar mark (which equals the entry prize that two teenagers would pay) on the small counter.

Mikleo snorted quietly, _For all the trouble he makes, he’s quite the goody two shoes, ain’t he…_

When they entered the property, in front of them were huge fields where during the day a lot of visitors would try to tan. And on the right, there was the huge swimming pool, that at night was illuminated by small lamps in the pool itself.

Sorey flashed his best friend a smile.

“Who get’s to the pool faster?”

“It’s a race!” Mikleo grinned, but the grin died down soon as he saw the boy in front of him running.

“Hey, that’s unfair! Wait for me!”

“No rules in my races!” Sorey turned around and stuck his tongue out.

The brunet stopped right at the border of the illuminated pool, a few seconds later followed by his white-haired friend. Mikleo laid his hands on his knees and leaned his head and upper body over.

After taking a few hatched breathes, he raised his head again. However, the sight in front of him almost made him repeat the gesture.

His gaze lingered on Sorey’s silhouette which was softly illuminated by the bluish light of the swimming pool. In the exact moment, Mikleo had looked up, his best friend had just pulled his shirt over his head. It’s not the first time Mikleo had seen Sorey without a shirt. But this indeed was a _heavenly_ experience.

He looked further up and met Sorey’s gaze, eyes smiling and teeth glistening under the curtain of a pair slim but smooth lips.

He threw his black tee to the ground and already continued to undo his skinny jeans. When he pulled the zipper of his pants down it was time for Mikleo as well to pull his attention away from his best friend.

He looked into the direction of the pool trying to evade the figure of his undressing best friend in front of him. At the same time, he could feel the temperature rise to his head which made him feel dizzy; a weird fluttery feeling conquering his stomach.

It all got worse when Sorey, only in his boxers now stood in front of him, fumbling with the buttons of **his** button up.

“Hey, I can do this myself!” Mikleo’s face was now dyed in the colors of a full-fledged blush, though Mikleo hoped that the color of his face was impossible to make out in the darkness.

He had turned his head to the side when snatched the fabric of his shirt out of Sorey’s hands. Now when he turned back he saw the huge pout on his best friend’s face.

“Then do it yourself,” he said in a sulky tone of voice, “But hurry up!”

Before he could say anything in return, he heard a loud splash, less than seconds later he could feel the side turned towards the pool being coated by small but cold water droplets.

He screeched when he felt the coldness of the water all over his side. A few seconds later he perceived loud laughter from within the swimming pool.

“You asshole!” Mikleo yelled and turned around. He wasn’t really mad, though, he was just slightly pissed off and tried to look at least a little bit mad. But when the corners of his mouth twitched in amusement at the sight of a distressed Sorey, currently trying to maintain his balance in the water, his facade fell.

He kneed down to the side of the pool, put his hands together in the water to cup it and shove it in the direction of the brunette.

Shoving the cold water all over Sorey’s face earned a helpless yell.

“You little shit,” and quickly after another water attack followed. Which Mikleo could avoid as good as possible.

Mikleo ran around the pool to get away from Sorey who currently tried to catch up with him. Which was pretty hard, although Sorey would always entitle himself as a rather good swimmer.

One thing led another and somehow Mikleo lost track of Sorey.

When he just considered turning around he heard splashing and a scream from behind. From the pool. It was Sorey’s voice.

Mikleo’s heart stopped for what felt like more than a second; more like a lifetime. “SOREY!” he yelled before even turning around.

But when he had turned around there was _nothing_.   
In that moment something strange happened with Mikleo. He felt as if his feet were bound to the ground, invisible chains kept him from moving. Despair crawling up from deep inside him, eating him alive. Mikleo looked around; hysterically searching for his best friend in the water. Everything from ears to toes was trembling.

“SOREY!” he called his best friend again. No answer.

He was afraid, only seconds later to be scared for life. A really wet hand had grabbed his ankle from out of the water. Which earned a scream from the white-haired boy.

Immediately, Sorey let go of Mikleo’s ankle who jumped a few meters back, looking quite terrified and mad at the same time.

“You’re an asshole,” he declared with a trembling voice, clearly Mikleo wasn’t joking this time.

He turned on his heels and stomped to the exit. When he heard a _“Mikleo, wait”_ from behind, he wasn’t turning around.

He could feel his eyes burning.

 _Stupid, idiotic asshole..._ Mikleo thought.

“Mikleo, wait,” Sorey repeated, “I’m sorry!”

But instead of waiting, Mikleo just speed up. Sorey, who already had climbed out of the pool, followed him. And he, too, walked faster to keep up.

“Please, Mikleo. I know, I was being stupid!”

In the exact moment when Mikleo abruptly turned in his tracks, a hand grabbed his arm. He could barely make out Sorey stumbling across the ground, when he felt something pushing him back, the world around him turning sideways.

Everything was a blur.

Mikleo didn’t even completely pick up on the situation when he felt a piercing pain in the places that hit the ground. The back of his head hit the ground too, luckily the ground there was cushioned with grass.

After a few moments he opened the eyes, he couldn’t remember closing. The scene in front of him was breathtaking.

Before he had opened his eyes he didn’t even realize Sorey had landed directly on him. But now his eyes widened, when he was met with the sight of Sorey above him, the hands holding him up were each placed to the sides of Mikleo’s head.

His face was right in front of his. The stars of the night sky surrounding him as if he was the center of the whole universe. Which he was, to Mikleo. The moon surrounding his head looked like a halo, making him look strangely similar to an angel. Which he wasn’t, Mikleo had to remind himself.

He felt a warm water droplet falling down onto his face. At first, he wasn’t sure whether it was a tear or the pool’s water running down Sorey’s wet fringe. When the water ran from his cheek down to the corner of his mouth, he was sure it was the latter.

“I’m sorry.” his voice sounded clear and genuine.

Mikleo muttered in response: “I know.”

Mikleo wanted to push Sorey away from him since this whole situation made him feel dizzy. But when moved he felt the hands that were placed to his side now pinning him down to the ground.

“I know this was wrong. I was being a dumbass and I hate myself for making you so worried,” Sorey’s voice got more and more quiet, “I really am sorry. So please, Mikleo. Stay.”

The one hand that held Mikleo down by his warm, was slowly losing the strong grip Sorey had on Mikleo seconds ago. Instead, the tips of his fingers lingered, the thumb slowly caressing his skin, drawing small circles on his arm. This small, but tender, gesture made Mikleo’s head spin, his breathing waver.

“I wasn’t going anywhere,” Mikleo turned his head to the side. This whole situation made him kind of feel embarrassed now. Maybe it was because Sorey was being sappy again. Maybe it was their unfortunate position. Maybe it was his hand still caressing his arm.

There was a long silent, though one that made neither of them uncomfortable. The only thing that made Mikleo kind of stressed out was that they didn’t change their position.

But soon after the silence was destroyed. By the piercing sound of loud sirens. Sirens of police cars. Coming their direction.

Even in the darkness, Mikleo could see Sorey’s eyes widen in panic.

“Shit!” he muttered.

The sirens were close, coming from the direction of the parking lot.

Sorey got up fast, swaying and trying to hold his balance. Instantly after he grabbed Mikleo’s wrists and pulled him up with such a force that he fell against Sorey’s upper body.

“We have to hurry,” Sorey whispered into Mikleo’s ear.

He grabbed one of Mikleo’s wrists again and pulled him to the back side of the swimming pool. There was a wall, clearly more than 2 meters high, maybe even more than 3 meters. Sorey motioned him to climb onto his cupped hands. Mikleo wanted to argue but knew this wasn’t the time to question Sorey’s heroism.

He stepped onto Sorey’s hand and grabbed the edge. From the corner of his eyes, he could see flashlights breaking through the darkness of the night. He pushed himself up the wall and over the edge onto the other side. Still holding onto the edge he tried to lower himself slowly. When his feet touched the ground it still hurt like hell.

He moved away from the wall to see Sorey’s

But before the boy could do something else, Mikleo could hear a voice from the other side of the wall.

“Young man, I would quit that if I were you. Or else I would have to take you to the station in handcuffs,” it was one of the local police officers’ voice.

Mikleo saw Sorey’s hands letting go of the corner, a dull sound indicated Sorey landing onto his feet.

After that, he heard footsteps sounding across the stone path leading to the exit of the swimming pool.

Suddenly there was something clicking in Mikleo’s mind when he realized that Sorey would be framed for the vandalism alone if he wouldn’t hurry up and turn himself him.

“Shit,” Mikleo mumbled to himself. He started running along side the walls the way up to the parking lot, but before he could even turn around the corner, a police car speed past him.

* * *

 

It took Mikleo quite some time to get to the police station. It was night and although he had lived in Lady Lake all his life, he had to admit that the city looked really scary in the darkness.

He finally arrived at the police station and the first thing he spotted was Sorey sitting in his boxershorts, wrapped into a huge towel on a chair next to the office door of Sheriff Sterlka.

Without even bothering to look at the police officers who were occupied with paperwork on their office tables, he ran towards his best friend. Mikleo stopped right in his tracks when he saw the bandages covering his best friend’s knees. Sorey’s head was lowered, so he first spotted Mikleo when said boy fell down onto his knees and grabbed one of the brunette’s legs.

“Did this happen when we fell?” Mikleo asked softly touching the bandages.

Sorey still flinched but didn’t even bother to answer his question. “What are you doing here, Mikleo?”

Mikleo furrowed his brow, he hates when Sorey answers a question with a question in return, “Do you even have to ask! I’m turning myself in of course! I’m your accomplice, your equal, so I’ll to shoulder equal burden and equal punish—”

“No talking to my suspect, young man.”

When Mikleo turned around he was met with the huge form of Sheriff Sterlka, the father of Sergei, a close friend of Mikleo and Sorey.

“But I’m a suspect too!” he argued.

“Oh, is that so?” the adult asked, lifting an eyebrow.

“No!” Sorey exclaimed, making wild hand gestures.

“What are you saying, Sorey?” Mikleo looked at his best friend, his face filled with a bewildered expression.

Without even responding to Mikleo’s question or even meeting his gaze, Sorey continued: “He wasn’t there, I swear, Sheriff!”

Mikleo stared at him in disbelieve, even more shocked than a moment ago.

“What are you talking, dumbass! Of course, I was there!”

Sorey shot him a glance but didn’t seem brave enough to fully face him.

“The surveillance cameras tell a different story,” his voice sounded apologetic. Of course Mikleo understood – the second Sorey tried to convince Sheriff Sterlka that Mikleo hasn’t been there – what this was about. Mikleo clenched the hands, resting in his lap, into fists. _So much about being equals…_

“Your hair isn’t wet, so aren’t your clothes.”

Mikleo bit down on his bottom lip. Something deep, buried in his stomach lit up. Anger.

_This night will definitely not become a happy memory, I will smile about in a few years._

“In the clothes, I left in the swimming pool there is a hair pin with which I picked the lock of the gate.”

_When… Did he take my hair pin?_

“He’s lying, I picked the lock!” Mikleo spat out.

Turning his attention to the adult he should have been addressing the whole time. Speaking to Sorey was meaningless, a thing Mikleo knew too well.

“I still have the mask!”

He pointed at the mask around his neck, which he had totally forgotten about until that moment. At this point, Sheriff Sterlka only shot him a confused glance.

“On the spray can! My fingerprints are on there,” Mikleo continued to argue.

“The full spray can, that wasn’t even used. That I had left from my birthday party.”

“Liar! You never had spray cans at your birthday parties! That’s for… I don’t know… 12-year-olds!”

“Do too.”

“Yeah, 12 years old actually matches the way you behave right now.”

At this point, they just stared at each other angrily.

“Okay boys! Now, would you please be so kind and finally shut your mouths,” Sheriff Sterlka’s firm voice pierced through the silence; both boys knew, now was not their turn to argue.

“If you would excuse us, Mister Shepherd. I’d like a word with Mister Luzrov.”

Mikleo, and Sorey too grumbled at the usage of their last names. However, Mikleo decided to do as the Sheriff says and follow him.

The Sheriff stopped at the opposite side of the room. Still feeling Sorey’s glare like daggers piercing into his side, he wished they would have exited the room.

“He seems really eager to shoulder the blame alone,” Mr. Sterlka said.

“And even though, you might have been a part of the whole thing, the evidence is clearly pointing towards Sorey as a sole culprit. Moreover, the police isn’t going to make this a big thing. He’s going to get away with a verbal warning and having to clean to surveillance cameras.”

Mikleo clenched his jaw when he looked away from Mr. Sterlka and instead to his feet.

_This isn’t fair…_

“Although, Mikleo,”

“We could need your help… Or rather see this as a punishment for whatever you have done.”

He was encountered with a confused glance from the white-haired boy.

“We have to call his old man. He got quite the temper.”

Mikleo groaned out aloud. _Gramps has quite the opinion on the police._

Sergei’s father didn’t even have to finish his request because Mikleo knew that this whole thing would end with him having to explain why Sorey was arrested while only wearing his boxershorts, 'dripping wet’, because he thought it would be fun to swim at 3am…

* * *

 

With a faint smile on his lips, the music still playing in the background and his mind still consumed by the memories of what had happened on that winter night in the city’s swimming pool, Mikleo fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Comments/Kudos are very appreciated!!
> 
> If you need someone to talk to about Sormik and other things [hmu](http://arikitoka.tumblr.com) :3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Comments/Kudos are very appreciated!!
> 
> If you need someone to talk to about Sormik and other things [hmu](http://arikitoka.tumblr.com) :3


End file.
